Shocking Revelations
by welshgirl1148
Summary: 'But Mione you know they would help us and think how ideal it would be' Harry pleaded. Follow Hermione as a huge life changing secret is about to be revealed? will her friends stand by her? will Hermione allow her self to find love and have some happiness? will she be strong when the time comes for her to be? who knows. The War is over but Hermione's life is no less complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**_Pumpkin,_**

**_Hope you are doing ok dear, i just wanted to ask if and when you will be arriving for Christmas?, i also need to know if Harry will be able to come this year? I understand the complications with this, but I know it would be nice to see him and the kids would love it as well. your father won't stop moaning about how it will be three females against two males if he doesn't come. The children keep asking about him and you so if you could let us know that would be good. Now that is cleared up, How are your studies going? And when is it you graduate? i hope to hear from you soon Max and Jess send their love and big hugs to you and Harry write back as soon as you can._**

**_Love Mum._**

Hermione was standing in the hallway between the front door and the kitchen in Grimmauld Place as She read the letter She had received from her mother. she couldn't help but smile at the way her father was moaning it made her smile to know something's wouldn't change, but she missed Max and Jessica so much that it hurt she knew she would be going home for Christmas. but when she would be leaving, she was not sure of. she wasn't even sure if Harry could escape this year to come she was hoping They could work something out. especially now Voldomort was gone. she let out a big sigh and rubbed her temples, but was startled out of her thoughts when she felt someone poke her sides.

Harry was looking for Hermione when he saw her in the hall with a piece of paper he knew it was from Helen Hermione's mother when the owl had arrived. She got up and left to read it, he could see she was clearly thinking and in her own world. He couldn't resist making her jump even if he would regret it later, he walked up behind her as quietly as he could when he got there he poked a finger into each of her sides he knew she was ticklish on her sides and couldn't help but laugh when Hermione jumped and cursed he always found it amusing when she would curse.

Hermione swung around and slapped him in the shoulder ''Bloody hell Harry Potter! you scared the life out of me'' when she saw him laughing, she hit him again ''Don't you laugh, Harry Potter it is not funny'' she gave her best glare but soon chuckled with him.

Harry laughed when she hit him and smiled when she ended up laughing with him ''So how's your mum, are the kids ok? is Jess ok?'' he asked with concern etched on his face and in his tone of voice.

Hermione smiled at him and the concern in his voice. ''Yes Mum is fine, she was just asking when I would be arriving, how Uni was going and when was graduation. She also asked if you would be coming this year. Father has been moaning again, about how it isn't fair with all the females against him and Max and both Jess and Max are fine they send us their love.'' She smiled at him when she saw him relax. ''So you want to come I think we could come up with a plan.''

Harry relaxed when he knew both the children were fine and chuckled at her father he understood what he meant, though it was hard to get their own way when he Hermione's father and Max were the Only males but at least it would make it equal three males and three females. he smiled at her he would love to go ''Yeah i want to come. Of course I do, what can we say to them though?''

Hermione smiled at him. ''We will think of something. I mean it's not as if Voldomort is a threat anymore.''

Harry nodded and they continued talking about the letter and Christmas along with some ideas of what to tell everyone when they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat they both turned and relaxed slightly they were pleased that they hadn't been talking about anything important. When Hermione smiled and spoke, ''Hey Ron''

Ron was just walking around the table when he noticed both Hermione and Harry wasn't around, he also noticed his sister sulking when he asked ''You seen Harry or Mione.''

Ginny just glared at him and snapped ''No Ronald the last I saw of him he left to go look for Hermione.'' she said Hermione's name in a childish voice.

Ron just raised his eyebrow at his sister and narrowed his eyes to himself when he walked to the door and looked out he spotted both Harry and Hermione talking they looked quite close and seemed to be in a deep discussion, he did not like that he walked up and looked and smiled at Hermione when she spoke to him ''Hey what you both doing out here seemed serious with how out of it you both were anything wrong?'' he tried and hoped he kept the jealousness tone out when he spoke.

Hermione and Harry smiled, but it was Harry who spoke ''No nothing serious Ron just Mione got a letter from her mother asking if and when she would be going home for Christmas, I was just hoping she would stay here for once.'' he hoped he sounded convincing and relaxed a bit when he saw Ron just nod.

Ron listened to what Harry was saying then shrugged and nodded ''Oh right, so you staying then Mione? or you off home again?'' He tried to keep the bored tone out of his voice.

Hermione smiled at Ron she was glad he bought Harry's story. ''No sorry, I very rarely get to see my parent's Ron you know that. And when the war was going on I didn't get to see them period, cut contact and hid them if you will remember so They would be safe. And now the war is over I want to make the most of it plus when I graduate I am going to be living and getting a job here in the Wizarding world, i couldn't go back to the Muggle world now it would be too tough and not just that, but I have no qualifications and wouldn't get a job.'' She hoped it had worked and most of it was true, okay so she wasn't lying as such she wouldn't be returning back to the Muggle world when she graduated she would be living and working in the Wizarding world and she did want to make the most of her time with her parents. Only she had complications with it all and there was no way she was going to reveal it to anyone unless it was a last resort.

Ron sighed again, but nodded in understanding and smiled at them both as he still felt jealous of how close both Harry and Hermione were he didn't like it, but he was relieved to see that they were just discussing Her parents that didn't interest him anyway. ''I understand, anyway come on you too everyone was asking where you are and Ginny is missing you I think Harry.'' he tried to make the last part a joke.

Harry and Hermione both shrugged their shoulders and followed Ron into the kitchen they all sat together Harry next to Ginny and Hermione in the middle of both Harry and Ron. Hermione felt sorry for Ginny, she liked Harry everyone knew that from her very first year she made it obvious. But Harry didn't see Ginny in a romantic way he only saw her as a friend she knew how that felt she had a sneaky feeling that Ron wanted to be more than friends, he had made not so subtle hints on occasions but there was no way she could be anything other than friend's with him. She never saw him in that way, one he wasn't her type and they had nothing in common he wanted a house wife and someone to raise the next Weasley brood. That would not work for her they would end up killing each other! and then there was her complicated life too, much of a complicated life to even contemplate a relationship. She would like one but she could never find the time nor did she feel she would be good company at the moment. She also knew that Ron wasn't mature enough to understand or be able to handle her situation, hell even she struggled with her own situation and complications, no they could never be more than friends it would be like Ron kissing Ginny it would be wrong.

An hour later they had all eaten their lunch that Molly had prepared and everyone was off doing their own thing or talking Harry watched as Ron and Ginny had left because Molly had asked for their help he looked around to make sure that no one was listening or would over hear when he turned to Hermione. ''Mione I was just thinking, I know you don't want too, but I really think it would be a good idea if we told someone about Max and Jess like McGonagall or Dumbledore you know they will help both of us and they would be able to sort it so I could come with you more often.'' he had talked about this many times with her and she would never budge, he was hoping that now with Voldomort gone she would reconsider he hated to see what it was doing to her.

Hermione looked at Harry she appreciated what he was trying to do, but she couldn't face them knowing the truth, especially everyone else and it was still dangerous as far as she was concerned. ''Harry you know this we talked about it before I can't tell them I just can't they would be disgusted in me and it is still too dangerous and everyone else would have to find out and I do not need to be judged or punished I am being punished enough.''

Harry shook his head she could be so stubborn at times. ''Yes I know that, but Voldomort is gone Mione, ok there are still some death eaters out there who would love to make us pay, but it would be likely that they would attempt anything they wouldn't want to risk being caught and sent to Azkaban, there are Aurors searching all the time you and I both know that. No one would have to find out just yet, I'm sure we can keep it between us Dumbledore and McGonagall. Think how much easier it will be for you no one would punish you they would understand and Jessica's illness has nothing to do with you being punished! that's just stupid and you know it.'' Harry said, his voice very stubborn he looked at her and hated what it was doing to her his sister, his only family in his eyes he could see it was destroying her it broke and destroyed him too.

Hermione shook her head, she couldn't risk it, she wouldn't ''Yes but it is still a risk what if they were to take Max and Jess as punishment to hurt me even you? and it is my fault Harry. Jess is sick because of me, I should be able to cure her I am a witch for heaven's sake! they have potions for everything and they can be made like the Crutiatious potion cure both me and Severus invented.''

''Yes I know, but it is not your fault Mione it is nature you know that deep down you are punishing yourself Mione. I mean think about it and I mean really think about it your going to graduate soon and your going to have masteries in two major fields, you will find a job and be making plenty of money and we could have the kids stay here with us think how good that would be think how the kids would feel being with you permanently .''

Hermione sighed she knew what harry was saying was the truth and she was just trying to avoid it knowing that when people knew the truth it will become even more of a reality at least if she keeps it a secret she can try and pretend the situation wasn't real, she looked at Harry the boy she had been friends with for nine years come the new year and who is important and a brother to her in everyway but blood. ''I know that Harry, the kids would love this all of it. But think of the situation Harry, I bring them here and people will find out not only our friends but the whole Wizarding world! we are following all the bloody time they would not be left alone, they would be eventually criticized or made into something they're not. being the children of the war Heroine, third member of the golden Trio, best friends to Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived-to-kill-Voldomort and The brains behind the Trio, think how they would be followed and harassed. Then you got Ron, you know and I know full well that he would not take this well. And he would go off on one like he always does, it would be a lot of hassle and stress. It wouldn't be fair to put them through it it's bad enough we have to put up with it, but bringing them here would be making their lives tough, a target if someone wished to get to me and it would ruin their childhood like ours was.'' Hermione finally sighed she would love them to be with her more than anything everything she did was to make sure they would be fine and looked after.

Harry sighed, he hated to admit it, but he knew what Hermione was also saying was the truth they would be followed and would be expected to follow in her footsteps if they did anything, it would be relayed back to Hermione and the kids would be ridiculed and attacked because they were the children of Hermione and then there was Ron he knew all to well how childish and immature Ron could be and that could prove a challenge and daunting task it's self and there were Jess and her illness it was like Hermione said it wouldn't be fair to put her through that nor Max. ''Yes ok your right I know but I hate what this is doing to you Mione, it is killing you, it tears you apart, having to leave them behind and only seeing them during holidays or speaking through letter's, we could make it work. As for Ron I know what you mean but that's just him, he will never change and he will eventually cool down, he always does, and if he doesn't then that's his problem.''

''I know that Harry but this would seal the deal he would never understand, he won't want to and he will never forgive and that will make my life hard if I am having to fight him at every corner, it wouldn't do the kids any good to be around all the arguing and the angry atmosphere they need peace and deserve Happiness. Ron won't forgive me nor you we both kept this from him for six years, almost seven, he will explode.'' Hermione finished talking and watched as Harry just nodded when she started to turn things over in her mind could I tell them? would they understand that I couldn't do anything about it? would they hate me and there for taking it out on my kids? would Dumbledore even want to have this to deal with seeing as it would be nothing to do with the Order? Hermione was asking all the questions she was trying to make herself clear on this of course you can stupid, Dumbledore and McGonagall would help you they always have helped you? the others would understand? you're just trying to sugar coat it and trying to avoid the real situation that your daughter is sick, dying she will never get better you are punishing yourself and their by punishing the kids, they would love to be around all this. Hermione shook the thoughts from her head when she felt a hand on the shoulder, she turned to see that it was Professor McGonagall she was looking at her in concern and she could see that Harry looked confused as well. it was obvious she had been talking she cleared her head ''Oh sorry, what were you saying I was in my own world thinking about my exams you know me.'' she said hoping her voice sounded even.

Minerva looked down at her prize pupil and her favorite Gryffindor she shook her head she was concerned about the girl she had noticed that around this time she was always edgy and in her own world she also noticed that Harry was the same and now she knew why ''Oh I was just asking if you was ok, you seemed to be frowning you know you will do fine with the exam's after all you are the brightest witch of our age. Me and Albus were talking and we wondered if we could speak with you in the living room.''

Hermione looked at Harry and saw the worry in his eyes, she also felt it too, she knew that something was up and that they possibly knew her secret. She decided that she couldn't get out of this if it was indeed to do with her situation, then she wouldn't lie, she couldn't do that, although it could still be about something else, she knew one thing and that was she wanted Harry with her, she looked back at her mentor and smiled ''Of course but I would like it if Harry could come anything you need to say can be said in front of him.''

Minerva looked at both Hermione and Harry and saw that there was no way around it, obviously Harry knew about this. ''I don't think that would be a problem Hermione we can have that chat now if you're ready?''

Hermione sighed and nodded, she looked at Harry and saw him standing up. ''Yes that's fine were finished eating anyway and were just talking.'' she motioned for the woman to go ahead of them, she saw the Headmaster leave as well, she and Harry both looked at each other they knew that the secret was out she wondered how she patted her pocket out of habit when she froze she put her hand on Harry's arm before they walked into the room she saw him look at her in concern. and gasped ''The letter? I must have dropped it or something I don't have it, Albus or Minerva must have found it and they are going to wonder about the children they know I do not have siblings Harry at least I hope they have found I think I would rather them than Ron.''

Harry eyes widened in shock and he let out a sigh of relief ''I hope so too Ron finding out would be a disaster, look it will be fine if they know then we will deal with it we will be fine Hermione I am here with you all the way we stick together.'' Harry grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Hermione held her breath and took two deep ones in and out when she felt Harry squeeze her hand she smiled a nervous smile at him. She was glad that she had Harry to help her through this she nodded her head and allowed him to lead her into the room, they walked in and they both sat on the sofa while both Minerva and Albus took the chairs she couldn't help but want to bolt out the room she was glad Harry still had a hold of her hand she saw Minerva looking at her with concern and confusion when she looked at the headmaster she couldn't tell what he was thinking his eyes just looked blank this made her more nervous, when she heard him clear his throat still she knew now if they would be disappointed or disgusted in her she just decided to take what ever they would thought of her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Albus and Minerva, both watched As Harry and Hermione walk into the room, he looked at Hermione and he could see She was pale and that She was very nervous he also looked to Harry and could see he too was nervous and was also supporting Hermione. He could tell that she and Harry both knew what this was about he also knew, as did most of them how close Harry was too, Hermione and how close she was too Harry he knew they saw each other as brother and sister. He knew he was going to ask Hermione and he knew that he did not want it to be confirmed on how the situation that lead to this in the first place. But he would do anything he could to help the girl he looked at both Hermione and Harry as his grandchildren, as did Minerva, but he knew that Hermione was her favourite all the staff knew that. He decided he should just come out and say it, he nodded once at Minerva and cleared his throat When he saw her look at him, he let a smile appear hoping it would relax her a little. ''Hermione I think this belongs to you.'' he pulled out a piece of parchment that was Hermione's letter and handed it to her he watched as she took it with shaky hands.

Hermione looked up When he had cleared his throat and felt a little relaxed when she saw the man smile when he handed her the letter she sighed and looked up ''I suppose you have some questions about what was inside this letter? Okay ask your questions? ''Hermione said in a polite voice, hoping it didn't sound too shaky.

Minerva was the first to speak, she smiled at the girl in front of her ''Who are the children mentioned in the letter dear?''

Hermione smiled a little ''They are my children Max and Jessica they are twins, they are six years old they will be turning seven December Twenty-Eight.''

Albus nodded his head and picked up with the next question ''Why did you not tell us?''

Hermione sighed and looked to the headmaster. ''I was afraid. No one knows except Harry as he was there with me every single way he was there for the birth and he is their godfather. I could not tell, I wanted to. But I was afraid you would hate me and I would have disappointed you besides it was to dangerous at the time.''

Minerva smiled a little. ''My dear We could never hate you and We certainly would not be disappointed in you. And I take it from their age that it was not planned?''

Hermione felt nervous and spoke in a shaky voice ''No it was not. I was taken by a group of four men, I believe one of them was a wizard because I could not move It was like I was in a body bind. They took me and held me prisoner in an abandoned house. I was beaten and ra...raped by all four it continued most the night. By the end of it, they dumped me not far from a hospital, someone had found me I was in and out of consciousness and took me to the hospital. It was a week before I went into my third year I had never spoken of it only my parents knew at the time and then I was feeling sick and I knew there was a possibility I was pregnant I broke down I didn't know what to do we had a war! Voldomort wanted me and Harry dead that was when Harry found me and I confessed it all to him. When I came to stay for the Easter holiday at the burrow I had got myself a Muggle test and Harry waited with me while I took the test. It showed I was pregnant, I didn't know what to do, I knew I couldn't get rid of them. It wasn't their fault, so Harry stood by me he helped me through it all I read up on charms and projections that would hide the bump luckily by the time they were due it was after Christmas and I was home for the holidays Harry came to mine and he was at the hospital when I had them I made him godfather and he has been in their lives ever since when ever he could be there with out raising suspicion.''

Minerva had tears in her eyes as did Albus he nodded his head ''I see that was a very brave thing of you to do Hermione and to go through it alone with just Harry as your support in the Wizarding world what about when you used the time turner and went to find Sirius the trauma you went through surely Poppy would have known.''

Hermione nodded ''It was a risk I had to take I could not let Harry die out their nor Sirius Harry hated that I was with him we argued about it but he was to important I could not let him die Madam Pomfery knew but she had said that she wouldn't have been able to discuss it due to a contract it forbid her to talk of it with out my consent so she provided me with anti-sickness potions and any others I needed and I had my parent's they agreed they would care for them, it was the hardest decision I made I stayed with them until it was time to come back for my fourth year luckily I had enough time to bond with them I needed my education more than anything I needed to be able to get a job to support them and with the war I would not risk my parents nor kids lives me and Harry disgust it many times as things got heated I hid them in Australia with fake identities they understood I sent them and my kids away they came back not long after Voldomort died I gave them the all clear I was secret keeper of their house.''

Minerva gasped ''But you could have died in the war and the children wouldn't have had a mother.''

''Yes I knew that and I also knew that it would be a risk when I had them I knew if something had happened to me then they would have understood when they were old enough I had wrote letters for them explaining it all and my parents would have cared for them.''

Albus nodded in understanding. ''And now what are you going to do with the threat of Voldomort gone there is nothing stopping you being a full time mother to the children they are magical I take it?''

Hermione nodded ''Yes they first showed signs when they were one it was hard to control I put a magic suppressant on them until I could teach them to control it and It worked eventually as for bringing them hear I have thought of it and I cannot risk the Rouge death eaters finding out and taking them as punishment to get to me or Harry. they would be in the public eye and not allowed to have a normal childhood, Ronald would make the atmosphere unbearable and our lives hard plus with certain circumstances involving my daughter it would make it to stressing for her she needs piece sh..she is f..fragile.''

Minerva raised her eyebrow when Hermione broke down in to tears and buried her head in to Harry and when she noticed the tears in Harry's eyes also she looked at Albus and could see he was concerned ''My Dear what do you mean?''

Harry could tell Hermione would not be able to talk so he took over the best he could ''well Je..Jessica is sick really sick and their is no cure for her illness. she has cancer late stages nothing can be done, she will get weaker as time goes on eventually her organs will start to shut down, she will eventually D...Die Mione and I both looked for some kind of cure in potions, but we both know there is no cure nothing can be done, she was diagnosed when she was just three at the moment she is still bubbly and does all the stuff she likes she gets a bit more tired than usual and sometimes she will be bed bound for a few days because she is too weak to get out but on her good days she is chatty, intelligent and clever just like Mione they both are. Eventually Mione is going to have to tell her, we know she is getting worse slowly as time goes on she has to take Pain potions Mione gives them to her otherwise she would be in pain, lots of it and it allows her to be comfortable.''

Albus looked at Hermione and his heart broke he wanted Hermione to have her children with her. ''Bring the children. You deserve to be with them as much as you can, your Daughter needs you and you can be there for them twenty four seven, Voldomort is gone it is unlikely that death eaters will attack. We have more chance of seeing Severus dressed as father Christmas.''

Hermione pulled her head back and laughed as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. ''But what about the rest? what about Ron? he is going to hate this, he is not mature enough to handle this he will hate us for lying to him. I know we will be living here with Harry but what if no one accepts. Children pick up on things like that.''

Minerva's lips thinned and she said in a stern voice, ''Mr Weasley will deal with it. If he ignores you both that is his problem! as for the other's it is nothing to do with them Like you said you will be living with Harry and this is Harry's house we will explain it to them, but you will be surprised at what will happen.''

Harry looked at Hermione ''She is right, you know I told you this before, every year I tell you and this is yours and the kid's house too if they don't like it they can leave. We no longer need to have order meetings as much as we used too, and I would like to have my god children living with us you and the kids are the only family I have Mione, the Weasley's have been there for me but not in the way you have nor your parents. They accepted me and allowed me to stay often, Molly and Arthur cared for me and you we know that, but they had the others to care about, we had each other in this world so are we going to do this.''

Minerva nodded in approval when she spoke ''And you will have both me and Albus behind you all the way, we would have been there before if we had known but we understand why you couldn't, but now we can help you. Let us help you both? You don't have to do this alone anymore. we could tell everyone tonight, what will be happening and then Harry can go to your house for Christmas no more hiding you have the right to see your children and I would love to meet them.''

Albus chuckled ''Yes i do believe I would love to meet the children especially if they are bright and intelligent like you, and you may as well let them get used to the magical world after all Max will be attending Hogwarts. do you think Jessica will be well enough by the time to attend.''

Hermione shook her head sadly. ''No Albus she will not be attending Hogwarts, Max will but Jess won't. She is seven soon, but even if she did keep going, she would only last until the age of ten, she is slowly getting weaker. I suppose you all have a point. I would love my kids to be with me and if Jess can have some experience of the magical world then it would be a dream come true for her although she knows she is ill and can't do as much as she want's too, she still thinks she will be going to Hogwarts and will be able to become and Animagus she talks about wanting to meet your often Minerva I and Harry have always told the kids about all of you more so you and Albus.''

Minerva and Albus both smiled and Albus eyes were twinkling like mad. ''I think it is settled then. when do you wish to bring the children here.''

Hermione looked at him with a smile ''Yes it would seem both of you and Harry have won this time. I was thinking the day of their birthday, i will be graduating on the twenty-third me and Harry will then apperate to my house Christmas eve the afternoon sometime. we will spend Christmas day there. I will withdraw my son from the nursery he attends Christmas eve afternoon, I will write a letter of consent tonight when i also reply to my mother and she can take it to them and pull him out, we will then come here late morning on their birthday so they can spend the morning with my parents before coming here.'' Hermione looked at Harry and could see him smiling she knew he was excited and she was too still nervous but happy ''What you think of that plan Harry?''

Harry smiled when he thought of the children and their faces when they come here he knew they would love it and he was looking forward to being a proper family a sister who he cares about and two god children it was perfect he grinned at her. ''Finally it sucks how you listened to them and not me i mention this all the time.'' he fake pouted making her smile ''No honestly i like that idea it is perfect i could get Kreacher and Dobby to make a cake for them here we could keep the kids presents here so that when they come they can have them they will be more excited then as well.''

Hermione smiled at Harry ''Well Albus and Minerva just gave me that extra push along with you, and that could work they would like that.''

Albus smiled and clapped his hands with a wide smile ''Excellent it is sorted then, so let us go and inform the rest.''

Hermione swallowed but nodded she watched as both Minerva and Albus left the room she let Harry support her again she knew this was going to go bad with Ron especially she was glad that she had Albus, Minerva and Harry on her side that helped. She took a deep breath, she would deal with this she fought Voldomort she could handle this. or she hoped she could before she knew it, she was just walking into the kitchen and taking a seat in-between Harry and Minerva with Albus on the left of Minerva she could see the looks she and Harry were getting for holding hands on the table, she didn't care right now she also held Minerva's hand so it didn't look too bad she felt like she could relax a little and then it began.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone looked up When the kitchen door opened And they saw Albus And Minerva enter followed closely by both Harry and Hermione they watched as Albus sat down first, then Minerva following by sitting to his right with Hermione next to her and Harry on the other side of Hermione they noticed that both Hermione and Harry were holding hands, but relaxed and turned concerned When they saw Minerva holding her other hand and that Hermione was Pale and seemed to be nervous they were curious as to why all four looked to have heard sad news. when Remus was the first to speak ''Hermione are you ok your looking a little Pale?''

Hermione tried to give a smile but it came out a grimace when she replied she could here the concern in his voice ''No to be honest I am not ok, but I will be.''

Albus interrupted before anyone else could speak or ask anymore questions ''Everyone some Great and sad news has come to both mine and Minerva's attention involving Hermione.'' he held up his hand to stall the questions ''However we Hermione and Harry have talked about this and decided on a solution she will explain to you what this problem is but i will warn you to all keep an open mind, listen and that you wait until all the facts and information has been told before you ask your questions. If no one follows my terms then we will have a problem there will be no shouting and not arguing.'' he said all this in his 'this is happening' tone of voice this was the most serious he had ever sounded and they could tell that he meant what he had said. He began the first part and then Hermione would take over ''Today we have discovered that Hermione is a mother and has six year old twins a boy and a girl Max and Jessica they will be turning seven December Twenty-Eight.'' he motioned for Hermione to take over and sat back down.

Hermione took a shaky breath when she saw the headmaster nod to her and Harry nod, she spoke in a medium volume, tone of voice ''As you have heard yes I have six year old twin's. i was walking back from the shops to my house when I was taken by four men and thrown into a car they took me to an abandoned house, i do believe that one was a wizard because I could not move and was restrained it felt like the body bind their were no ropes nor chains present they all took turns beating me and then ra..raping me it lasted the whole night. Early hours the next morning they ditched me a few yards away from a Hospital a young couple had found me bruised, bloody and drifting in and out of consciousness I was lucky to have survived they could have killed me this had all happened a week before I would have been started my third year.'' she took a deep breath and could feel Harry tensing and flexing his other hand the others had noticed too she just patted the hand she was holding ''I had healed my self luckily no one knew other than my parents and the police knew only they could not find any traces of the men it was like they vanished so i assumed they must be wizards it was about three weeks in that I felt sick and couldn't keep any food down that I had realised I could be pregnant I broke down we were in a middle of a war, Voldomort and Death Eaters all wanted me and Harry dead. if they had found I was having a baby then I really would have been in trouble Harry had come along and found me crying Ii told him it all the lot he was angry at what had happened to me but he supported me it was the Easter holidays at the burrow that I had managed to get a Muggle pregnancy test Harry waited for me to do the test it confirmed it would be tough and dangerous but I couldn't get rid of them it was not their fault so I looked up projection charms and spells to hide my growing stomach luckily when they were due it was after Christmas so I was at home for the holidays, Harry came with me to the hospital and was their when I had them he became Godfather to them both and he has been in their lives ever since obviously when he can with out raising suspicion.''

Albus cleared his throat he could see that people were stunned and shocked ''Yes and their is some sad news that you all need to know for the situation that was decided will need to be handled carefully.''

Hermione looked up and her eyes welled up with tears they began to role down her cheeks she tried to start but she couldn't she looked at Harry in a silent plea for him to explain she watched him as he began to talk.

Harry hugged Hermione, he would take over he looked at Everyone. ''I will inform you it is hard so bare with me.'' he cleared his throat and spoke his voice was full of emotion and was shaky ''Hermione and I have decided we want the children to be with us they need their Mother she has protected them the entire time and every time she left them she would not know if she would see them again now that Voldomort it dead we are having them here we will be a family a proper one it is now the reason this will need to be treated carefully is simple Jess is sick she has cancer she was diagnosed when she was three Hermione, her parents and I were devastated we discovered that it is terminal and she will never get better. there is no cure eventually she will grow weaker her bones will become more brittle and she will become more fragile her organs will eventually shut down bit by but until her Heart gives up she will D...Die she would be lucky to live to be Ten and that would be if she was strong enough she is still happy and bubbly she is intelligent clever and lovely just like Mione they both are she does not know that she is going to die me and Hermione agreed that she will be told soon but Mione wanted to give her enough chance to be a child she is constantly on Pain potions so that she will be comfortable otherwise she would be in pain bad pain she is weak now and gets tired more quick and on her bad days she can be that weak that she is bed ridden for a couple of days the longest was a week. he took a deep breath and his voice broke with even more emotion ''Mione did not want them to come at first but we persuaded her to admit this she was afraid that you all wouldn't understand and hate her witch would cause a negative atmosphere children pick up on stuff like that and it would not do Jess nor max any good to be in any hostile situations and we want her to be able to enjoy the magical world as she will never attend Hogwarts we both want her to have the experience if none of you like it then I is tough it is mine and Mione's house and we are having the kids stay I am just making sure that you all understand.'' he sat down and hugged Hermione he let a lone tear to escape from him before he composed him self to comfort Hermione.

Everyone was sitting in silent shock Molly was wiping her eyes with a handkerchief along with Tonks. the men just simply looked around in shock and didn't know what to say when Remus was the first to speak ''Hermione i do not hate you I could never hate you. what happened to you is..despicable and should not have happened and you should not have felt you needed to go through all that alone, you risked your life many times and like Harry said could have died and never saw the children again. and that would mean that you were pregnant when you went to rescue Sirius and Harry and being chased by m..me i will not think about that you could have lost those children I am sorry about your daughter it is sad that she should be so sick, but you have my support I want you to know that.'' he sat down he did not want to think about how she risked her babies and her self many times and went through all that suffering along with being a parent to twins and knowing that one was to die with just Harry and her parents she should have had others to help.

Tonks got up and went over to Hermione and pulled her into a hug she loved Hermione they got on like a house on fire. ''Wowcher Mione you could have told me you know I would never hate you and I can't wait to meet the children it will be pretty cool.'' she rubbed her back and went to sit back by Remus.

Hermione lifted her head and wiped her face of tears as she gave a shaky thank you to both Remus and Tonks. when Molly spoke next

Molly couldn't believe it the poor girl would be loosing her daughter no child should go before their parent and it was a parents worse nightmare she spoke with a smile ''Yes Remus and Tonks are right, I don't hate you and the other's do not either when are they coming here.''

Hermione smiled and spoke. ''On their birthday, we will be arriving late morning so that they can spend the morning with my parents before they come back here with us. Harry and I decided to keep their presents here and give them to the kids when they arrive here Harry is going to ask Kreacher and Dobby to make a cake I believe. I will graduate on the twenty-third and we will both apperate to my parents house in the afternoon Christmas eve spend Christmas with the kids and my parents then we will be bringing them back with us on their birthday.''

Hermione saw Molly smile and watched as she began to speak, but was interrupted by Ron he was standing their red in the face, she blanched at the look of anger and hate in his face.

Ron sat there and listened as Hermione, Harry and the headmaster speak, he couldn't believe it Hermione had twins, she had kids he got angry **''YOU WHORE! YOU HAVE CHILDREN? DO YOU HONESTLY EXPECT US TO FALL FOR THAT SOB STORY IT WOULDN'T SURPRISE ME IF THEY WERE HARRY'S BRATS SEEING HOW YOU ARE SO CLOSE AND THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN THE PERFEECT COVER FOR IT. THIS MUST BE KARMA FOR BEING A SLUT YOU SHOULD HAVE GIVEN THE KIDS UP HAD THEN ADOPTED IF NEED BE YOU ARE A SHIT MOTHER SEEING AS YOU CAN'T EVEN CURE THE BRAT OBVIOUSLY THE KNOW-IT-ALL DOSEN'T KNOW IT ALL.''** Ron finished yelling ignoring everyone when Hermione stood up.

Hermione looked on in shock she knew he would explode, but that was a low blow to drag her kids into this._** ''DON'T YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW IT IS MY FAULT MY DAUGHTER IS DYING , YES IT IS PUNISHMENT SOON I WILL BE BURYING MY DAUGHTER! YOU CAN INSULT ME ALL YOU WANT RONALD BLOODY WEASLEY BUT I LOVE THOSE KIDS THEY ARE NOT HARRY'S. HE IS A BROTHER TO ME IN EVERYWAY BUT BLOOD ANY FOOL CAN SEE THAT IT WOULD BE LIKE YOU SLEEPING WITH GINNY IT WOULD BE SO WRONG ON MANY LEVELS! I CAN'T FIND A CURE BECAUSE THEIR ISN'T ONE. DON'T YOU THINK I HAVE TRIED TO INVENT ONE THERE IS MORE CHANCE OF SOMEONE CURING LYCONTHROPY THAN CANCER, IT IS A ILLNESS THAT CAN NOT BE CURED WHEN IT GETS SO FAR. IF IT WAS CAUGHT EARLY AND WASN'T IN SUCH AN AGGRESSVE AND DANGEROUS PLACE THEY MAY HAVE BEEN ABLE TO DO SOMETHING, TREATMENT ANYTHING BUT THEY CAN'T RON. SHE IS DYING MY BABY IS DYING SHE WILL NEVER GET TO BE A ANIMAGUS LIKE SHE WANTS TO BE. SHE WILL NEVER GET TO GO TO HOGWARTS OR BE SORTED INTO A HOUSE. AND I DREAD TO THINK HOW MY SON HER BROTHER WILL COPE WITH LOOSING HIS TWIN BUT I BET IT IS NOT NICE SEEING AS THEY FINSIH EACH OTHERS SENTENCES HE FEELS IT RONALD. HE CAN FEEL THE BOND BETWEEN THEM LEAVING SO DON'T YOU EVER, EVER INSULT MY KIDS AGAIN OR SO HELP ME I WILL HEX YOU SO FAST AND HARD THAT YOU WONT KNOW WHAT HIT YOU AND YOU KNOW WHAT I AM LIKE WITH A WAND!''**_ Hermione was shaking with rage he eyes were ablaze and her magic was crackling around her she could tell that everyone could feel it she was trying to calm down before she did anything she would regret.

Ron shook his head in defiant he was a little put off by her anger she could be scary and she was a bloody powerful witch and excellent with hexes, but he couldn't help himself **''YOUR LYING JUST ADMIT IT TO EVERYONE YOU FAILED YOUR KIDS AND YOU BRAT OF A DAUGHTER, ADMIT THAT YOU LIED AND WAS NOT RAPED AND THAT YOU AND HARRY WERE SHAGGING LIKE RABITS''**

Hermione shaking as her magic got more angry and powerful she spoke in a low threatening voice that would send shivers up anyone's spines _**''YOU better take that back Ronald Weasley. YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW! I am nobodies property NO ONE'S I told you to leave my kids out of it and I have told you Harry is my brother and both Max and Jessica's uncle and Godfather. Not the bloody father, I do not know who it is or was. As I said I was in a body bind I do not lie Ronald and I would never lie or joke about something like this it is sick so you will sit down, and shut you FUCKING FAT GOB before you make this situation anymore dangerous i will do more than hex you if i have to Ronald and i do not give two shit's to what the dopy bastard fudge has to say about it I would gladly do time in Azkaban the kids would be safe with Harry i will kill to save my kids from hurting I will do what ever I need to protect them and you included anyone who tries to hurt my children or says anything about them will regret it you are sick my daughter can not help dying think how would you feel Ronald if Fred, George or even Ginny were in pain and was going to die and their was nothing you could do or can do but make them enjoy as much as their life that they have left until it is time for them to drop dead!.''** _Hermione had her wand and said an incantation silently she smirked in satisfaction as Ron's skin turned blue and his hair turned green with bits of silver highlights only to be joined big green writing and the word Prick written on his for head in bit letters.

Ron looked to have been put in his place he wouldn't admit it but she was scaring him right at this moment in time he was beginning to regret his comments he knew she would follow through on her threats he gulped and paled at every word she spoke he shivers and had Goosebumps forming on his arms he noticed everyone else looked to be scared and shivered occasionally when she said about him imagining if it was his brothers or sister dying and in pain he did and he shivered again he didn't like that idea but he would not back down he wanted Hermione he would have her one way or another and it was her kids so it didn't matter his brother's and sisters were perfectly fine. but he was pulled out of his thoughts by people snickering and both Fred and George pointing and laughing

everyone in the room began to shiver and felt Goosebumps on them as Hermione spoke in that threatening tone they all knew she was beyond angry she was pissed her magic was rolling off her in waves and was powerful more they had not felt her magic that out of control or angry before not even in the war when it was pretty bad when they noticed the evil smirk on her face they shivered again it was worse than Voldomort's smirk when they noticed Ron's change they all began to let little chuckles and coughs out when Fred and George out right laughed and pointed ''Aha my god that is brilliant oh i feel sorry for you when you have to go out in public and return to school''

Minerva and Albus were amused and trying to hold in their laughs when Minerva transfigured a mirror for him to see his reflection she must admit it was a pretty good hex when she heard him shout.

Ron looked in the mirror he and opened is mouth in rage **''WHAT DID YOU DO? CHANGE IT BACK NOW I MEAN IT.''**

Hermione shook her head and spoke ''Oh I'm sorry Ronald I forgot to say it is permanent and will be there for four weeks I believe I may have mixed up the length of time that I wanted it to stay for when I hexed you my bad. Never mind it is a good improvement and I am glad to see you are finally supporting and letting grudges go against Slytherin House, I mean with the green and Silver hair you have I am sure many of them will admire it. ''Hermione said in a not sorry tone of voice.

Ron was outraged when he looked at him self and the big word along his head but the worst part was he had hair the colour of Slytherin House **''YOU CANT DO THAT!.''** he turned to look at the headmaster and could see the mirth and amusement on his face he wasn't even hiding it when he asked in a desperate voice ''Headmaster can't you break this?''

Albus was amused and didn't hide it either ''Nope I can not Mr Weasley as Hermione said it is Permanent and i am sure you remember the last person she had hexed although it might encourage the other students and houses to drop all prejudices seeing as you got the Slytherin colour hair I think you suit it if I do say so my self and I am afraid you are stuck like that.'' he did not sound very sorry either

Ron looked worried he felt his face go red from the embarrassment of the whole thing the bit that made him even more annoyed was that Snape was actually smirking at him he stormed out of the room he noticed that no one was supporting him not even his own mother he stormed out of the kitchen he noticed that his sister had stormed out before him and quickly followed behind her leaving everyone in the kitchen stunned, disappointed and amused.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione stood there frozen to the spot that She had taken to argue with Ron just moments ago. She could not believe him nor what he had said She focussed on pulling in her magic and trying to calm down, this was exactly what She wanted to avoid the whole thing it is going to be hell having Ron around it will be tense whenever they are around each other She knew that the children would pick up on her anger and sadness that her friend of almost nine years have caused from just saying all that he has and effectively severed all ties for them ever being friends again, and It made her sad as well as angry. When she looked at Harry she could see the worry and concern in his eyes, she looked around and could see everyone else looking at her in concern she shook her head and looked at Harry. ''I am sorry Harry. I didn't mean for you to have hell as well over this, and I have just lost you close to a nine year friendship.''

Harry shook his head and kissed Hermione on the top of her head as he pulled her into his arms ''No Mione you have not got to be Sorry. Ronald is being a git like always, if he wants to act like that. If he wants to talk like that then he is no friend nor a person I wish to be friends with he was your friend too Mione.''

Hermione spoke in a broken shaky voice ''This is what I wanted to avoid Harry. things are going to be tough and tense whenever Ron and me are going to be in the same room or near each other the kids will pick up on this and they are not stupid as you well know. she does not need the negative or the concern she will show for me she should focus on her self the same with Max he is protective as it is but they both hate when I am upset.''

Harry shook his head again as his eyes narrowed and his voice hardened ''No Ronald will not cause any problems. the kids are not going to pick up on the atmosphere because there is going to be none I meant what I said earlier if he don't like it he can get out. he will either keep a civil tongue when around us or the kids so they will not pick up on the feelings and emotions or he is gone, he is a guest in this house everyone but me, you and the kids are guests in our house.''

Hermione nodded in understanding her face still in his chest she had started to cry now ''It's really happening isn't it. My daughter is going to die and there is nothing I or you can do about it, she is going to get weaker and weaker. Everyone now knows it is now being confirmed, I have had to admit it and I can no longer pretend nor deny to myself that this is just a horrible nightmare that I am going to wake up from.'' she didn't care that everyone was watching or that she was standing in the middle of the kitchen.

Harry rubbed her back as she cried he let some of his own tears fall it hurt, he knew that there was nothing they could do ''Shhh it's fine Mione. we will get through this you are a strong woman we will be strong together we got through almost four years of this heartbreak and almost seven years of bringing them both up no we will continue to do so we will show Jess that she can still have fun we will make lots of fun memories for her to take with her along with the older ones Merlin and Heaven will be gaining an angel and he is going to be one lucky bastard she is limited addition our jess is.''

Hermione chuckled a little at that ''Yeah I guess he is a lucky bastard but I don't want him to be a lucky one I won't him to be an unlucky one instead, I don't want to share her Harry I want to be the one in possession of the limited edition angel not him! she is mine. I carried her for nine months. I stayed with her. I took her to doctors and all that stuff. I am the one who she comes to when she is sad or hurt. I am the one who kisses her baddies with my magic kisses and rubs Not him. she is mine.'' Hermione sighed ''she is mine, our little angel not his why can't he take someone else's child, I know it's selfish and cruel of me to wish it was someone else's child, and I would not wish anyone to go through this but why her, why are we being Punished Harry. Haven't we both sacrificed and been through enough can't we just get a break and have our little happily ever after the war is over we should be enjoying it not suffering, I want to know that my girl gets married and has children and becomes happy. I want to be able to watch her kick ass in school and beat my exam results, I want to be able to grow old and know that I have done my best raising them both.''

Harry rubbed her back some more ''I know Mione me too I want all that too. I want to be able to punish or make the guy or boy that upsets my Princess pay, but unfortunately we do not get the choice. All we can do is make her happy and let her have a wicked childhood until the last moment. we will get through this the three of us me, you and Max.'' he continued to rub soothing circles on her back until she had relaxed he watched as pulled back and gave him a smile.

Hermione pulled back after a few moments she got her self composed and turned to face everyone ''Molly I am Sorry but I actually can not remove that Hex it is what makes it such a good one, but I am not sorry for doing it to the stupid boy I only hope you can forgive me.'' she turned to look at everyone else ''I am sorry i broke down and acted like I did it was immature and I could have dealt with is better but I knew that you all deserved the whole truth no point sugar coating the whole thing it was Albus idea if I was to bring the children here I would have to explain it to you all.''

everyone shook there heads at Hermione but it was Severus who surprised everyone by speaking ''No Hermione you handled that well in my opinion you could have done something a lot worse and regretted it but I saw you trying to calm you self trying to control your magic. You chose an impressive hex instead, you came out here and admitted something huge that you have kept hidden for close to seven years. You have hidden your pain and emotion well, seeing as no one picked up on your distress, I certainly would have been the first one to pick up on it, so I think you acted very mature for the situation you are in, you should not have to go through this but you are just proof of just how powerful and mature you are.'' he finished talking and could see that he had shocked everyone.

Hermione smiled at him ''Thank you Severus, you don't know what it means to hear something like that, so thank you.'' she gave him a genuine smile this time

Remus spoke up next ''Yes Severus is right. you are a wonderful woman and Witch Hermione, you have gone through so much from the age of eleven you have been fighting and here you are nineteen years old almost nine years later. a mother of six almost seven year old twins with one who is ill and you're still fighting. You could have given up and took the easy option and got rid of them, but no you made a decision and you worked with it, not many thirteen year olds could be brave enough or grown up enough to do something like that and face the pain instead of run from it.'' he smiled at her ''And i for one am proud to say that I know you and got to know you and I will stand by you and support you if you will let me.''

Hermione walked over to the older man and hugged him ''Thank you so much Remus. that means a lot and I would be happy to have your support and I know the kids want to meet you.'' she stood back and beamed at everyone ''I told my kids me and Harry have about you all and your ways, even you Severus with your wit and sarcasm in fact Max seems to like the idea of you scaring the other children. I think he will be in Slytherin you know he does intend to have Slytherin tendencies, as well as Raven Claw and Gryffindor thank god he got no Hufflepuff in him no that I would be disappointed if he got that house of course.''

Everyone chuckled at Hermione but it was Tonks who spoke ''Well I am glad, considering I was in Hufflepuff and I turned out ok and cool.'' she fake pouted and smiled again ''No I can not wait to meet the devils I think it amusing that both the children are intelligent and clever it must be in your families genes.''

Hermione and Harry as well as the others all laughed at Tonks she always was a strange one but you couldn't help but love her.

Molly and Arthur joined in the fun when he cleared his throat and looked at Hermione ''Hermione I am sorry for Ronald and the way he spoke to you and your children I am appalled and I never have been this appalled at my kids until now. I want you to know that things won't be awkward for you nor those children I will be having a little chat with him later he cannot speak to people like that you stood by him since you were eleven and he turns on you both like that it is unacceptable I only hope you don't hate us for Ronald's problem I look to you and Harry as my children and I will not allow my idiot son to ruin that.''

Hermione smiled at Arthur and the other Weasley's ''I do not hate you any of you. hate is such a strong word I don't think I can even truly hate Ronald although at this moment in time I do I hate him with a passion but like I said it is such a powerful and strong word you have nothing to be sorry for none of you and you are all important to me also.'' she turned to look at the twins with a smile ''Boys I know that both Jess and Max enjoy pranks Max fancy's him self the little joker and prankster Jess likes it occasionally so U think Max will be pleased to be around you both but I will warn you now don't teach him to many pranks he can be sneaky and cunning enough with out your encouragement's.''

Fred and George both high fived each other and chimed together ''Wicked'' making everyone laugh ''So Mione what things do they both like to do''

Hermione smiled ''Well Max likes pranks of course but he enjoys Quiditch as well. Oh the joys thank God Jess isn't interested in it much like me, but she likes to pull some stunts and pranks to mind, she isn't all innocent, she could well be in either of the houses like Max although they both love to read and learn new things. They absorb information like I used to, they also have good memories better than me even I think. Max has a photographic memory so if he doesn't remember something he read or learnt he can picture that thing he originally looked at and get his answer that way now that is something I can do but not a lot of it Max can store quite a bit to his photographic memory. He told me once that it was like taking a photo only in his head only I am better at memories and remembering as is Jess, she can also do the photographic memory but she is not as strong like me. Max is the best at that but then he isn't as strong as remembering like me and Jess he prefers a photographic memory.''

everyone looked shocked and amazed when Albus spoke ''Interesting so they really, are you all over again and it will be teaching you all over again, I am curious as to if he could tie with your score, nobody has ever had marks like you.''

Harry laughed ''Well I know Max thinks Divination is a load of rubbish so he is exactly like Mione but then he is wicked at potions, Mione teaches them both on occasion and allows them to help her. Max likes Potion's although I am not sure what he will prefer to be or do to be honest, but I know he will be a hard worker and dedicated to his work like Mione only he will be a little more fun than Mione ever was.'' he laughed at the glare and look she shot him witch caused everyone else to chuckle.

Hermione and the others continued to talk while Molly got up and made them all tea except for Hermione and Severus they had a coffee instead. She joined them all and they all carried on talking to Hermione as they all asked both her and Harry more about the kids and we're all enjoying the stories and little tales about Max and Jess. they all talked the evening away and eventually went to their rooms for the night. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Hermione was standing around a hole in the ground with a tall tree hanging above them the cool breeze was blowing around her she was wearing a black dress, Harry was wearing a suit as was Max when speaking began she looked up to see that Albus was officiating something when she realised that it was a funeral she wondered who's it was until she looked down at a pure white coffin it was only medium size child size even that was when she realised that it was her Daughters funeral she cried out and tried to get to her daughter's grave but she couldn't move she was standing there staring at the beautiful marble grave as it was lowered into the ground she watched as everyone threw dirt on to the coffin as she was finally committed to the ground. Hermione blinked and there in front of her was a black marble headstone with gold writing engraved on to it._

_**R.I.P **_

_**Jessica Lilly Jean Granger **_

_**Gone but never forgotten, Heaven has gained a beautiful, smart and intelligent Angel, **__**may you live the life you so wished, **_

_**achieve all the goals you want, all while watching over your family and all who cares, loves and cherishes you, **_

_**May you finally be at rest and Piece. **_

_**Loving Daughter, Sister, Granddaughter and God-daughter**_

_Hermione watched with tears rolling down her cheeks as she sat at her daughters grave she placed a shaky hand on top and thought about all the happy times they shared and witnessed when she was approached by her son Max and Harry the three of them stood by the headstone Hermione kissed her finger tips and brushed them along the top of her headstone she placed a lone white rose on top and watched as Max placed a green one next to hers followed by Harry who put a yellow one next to the Green one all three were in a diagonal line she slowly stood up putting her arm around her son's shoulder and allowing Harry to put his around her she looked at them both and with a weak smile she said ''Let's go home.'' she suddenly caught something in the corner of her eye she saw it was Jess it was her spirit Hermione watched as he dream self interacted with her daughter._

_''Jess thank god, please you got to come back.'' she watched as her daughter pointed to an area that was just white she felt calm like she was at peace and all her worries washed away, she saw that there were three people there it was Lilly, James and Sirius they were standing their smiling Sirius waved his hand and she looked back at her daughter._

_Jess noticed her mother's confusion and sadness and shook her head ''It's so nice mummy, i don't feel in pain i feel strong again I'm happy Lilly just told me that she was pleased that you named me after her and that she is pleased Uncle Harry and you are so close she said that your not to worry that she will look after me until you, Max and Uncle Harry can join us'' she smiled ''Sirius says he will kiss but if anyone upsets me, i am ok mum i will be fine i am a big girl now, safe and at piece'' when she spoke again ''Mum will you do something for me?''_

_Hermione smiled ''Anything Darling what is it?'' Dream Hermione asked Jess._

_''I want you to give my love to Uncle Harry and tell Max that I know we argued, but I love him and I will be watching over him as I will you and Uncle Harry. I also have one more thing find happiness find a daddy for Max and Me and if you have another baby, I will guide and keep my baby brother or sister safe it would be cool to have another one instead of just Max I will be happy please be happy Mummy you're the best mum in the world, I love you mummy, I must go Sirius says that Hogwarts here is the same as the real one I finally get to be in school as well bye mummy I love you so much.'' Jess walked up and kissed her mother on the cheek as she began to walk away and over to Lilly, James and Sirius._

_Hermione was shouting at her dream self and Jess ''What are you doing stupid, stop her don't just let her go." Hermione growled in frustration at her dream self as she watched her self touch her cheek she decided to do it her self seeing as she couldn't actually grab anything Hermione shouted out to her daughter ''Noooo please come back, Jess please I can't lose you, I need you don't leave us or me please I beg you, stay with me.''_ She started struggling the person who was trying to stop her reaching her daughter when she heard her name ''Hermione'' and then again she finally shot up almost hitting her head on Harry's nose when she looked around she was covered in sweat and panting ''Harry what are you doing?''

Harry was asleep in bed when he was awoken earl hours by shouting he realised it was Hermione and she was sounding frantic and was loud he knew people will have herd her he rushed to her room and saw her shouting for Jess pleading for her to stay with her and not to go it broke his heart he went to her and cast a silencing spell on her room so no one would come to her and called her name twice while gently shaking her when she shot up almost head butting him in the nose she was covered in sweat ''You were calling out for Jess was it that nightmare again? Do you want to tell me about it? judging from your calls, it was slightly different.''

Hermione got herself together and she was more awake and alert now she scourgefied her self so she was sweat free and looked at Harry and could see his concern ''I'm sorry, I thought I put my silencing wards up obviously I never and oh yeah it was different more real it was me watching myself at Jessica's funeral. I was watching my dream self burying her while Albus officiated it then me you and Max placed roses on top her head stone and walked away, It took me awhile to realise where I was and that I was at a funeral I wanted to get to her so much Harry I wanted her back but I couldn't get to them, every time I grabbed at my dream person or the grave my hand went right through it like it was air.'' she shook her head ''and then her sprit was there she pointed out an area that was just white, I felt calm like I had no worries when she said she was happy and at piece she pointed out Lilly, James and Sirius. Lilly said she was pleased Jess was named after her and she would look after her until we could join her and that she was pleased we are like we are. When Sirius promised to kick butt if they were to hurt her, apparently Sirius said they got a Hogwarts their and it is the same as ours, and Jess is excited she told me to marry and find her and Max a Dad, and if I wanted another baby she would be pleased she wants another one she gave you and Max her love and I watched as my dream self allowed her to walk off and then I called for her but you heard that bit of me obliviously.'' She rested her head against Harry as he sat on her bed with her and comforted her ''I can't do it Harry it hurts to much to see that she was in the ground like that she Is a child she shouldn't be deep in the ground! How am I going to be able to do it for real Harry, when the nightmares are scary and hurt enough.'' she cried into him ''I can't loose her Harry I just can't.''

Harry rubbed her back and then ran his hands over her hair while rocking her back and forth he was concerned about her and he blamed Ron for her state right Now She had never been this hysterical or broken and She defiantly wouldn't have forgotten her wards She cast them at all times he wanted to kill him he had made it worse and it was obviously playing on her mind ''Shhh it will be ok she isn't going anywhere yet she is still strong she is a fighter like her mummy and Uncle Harry she won't give up with out a fight.'' he didn't want to loose her either he felt glad that his mother, father and Sirius would be their to look after her ''You know at least We know my Mum, Dad and Sirius love her and will look after her for us.'' harry blamed Ron for this, he made Hermione distressed and she was obviously thinking about jess on top of what she usually does because she has them all the time But she never forgets her wards he knew one thing Ronald Weasley was dead to sighed and shook her head ''Yeah I guess I'm glad But I don't want to know that they will look after her because She shouldn't have to go We should be dead before her or Max it is not normal.''

Harry nodded his head he waited until She was relaxed about ten minutes later She had fallen asleep in his arms he lay her back down again and pulled the quilt over her he kissed her on the for head and watched her for a few moment's before he got up and left her room he walked along to his it was a few doors down he had set up the family wing and it only included Hermione and him for Now until the kids come then they would be their as well he cast a quick tempus and sighed at the time it was now five thirty in the morning he only hoped Hermione would manage to sleep in seeing as she was up he allowed him self to finally fall back to sleep for a couple of hours.

Down stairs the clock chimed Nine o clock everyone was up and in the kitchen, Harry had not long walked in all disgruntled and glared when he saw Ron sat at the table he sneered at him _**''YOU ROANLD WEASLEY ARE A BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT HERMIONE THAT WAY OR MY GOD-CHILDREN YOU ARE A DISGRACE I AM DISGUSTED AND SHAMED I WAS EVER FREINDS WITH YOU.''**_

Everyone was shocked at the attack Harry launched on Ron as soon as he walked In they guessed It had something to do with Hermione and the shouting they heard last Night when Remus spoke up ''Harry how is she? i assume you got her back off to sleep again?''

Harry turned his head away from Ron and looked at Remus ''Yes i managed to thank you, she was having a nightmare it was worse than they usually are, she often dreams of Jessica's funeral and it usually ends up with her crying hysterically. but not as bad as last night I am guessing she was thinking more than she usually would of Jess, thanks to Ronald and his comments last night it effected her bad I had to fight her, she fought me thinking I was stopping her getting to Jess, she had dreamed, but she was watching her dream self and couldn't reach out, nor do anything she is still sleeping.''

Remus sighed and nodded in understanding the others just gasped ''I see can't she take dreamless sleep?''

Harry shook his head ''No she can't she went through a stage of taking it constantly and now she is unaffected. It turns out she started taking it after the fifth year constantly, so it don't work she uses her occlumancy often but the emotions are too strong so she said and they seep through.''

Molly looked stunned ''Good lord the poor dear. but what about her health she needs to sleep and I never see any dark marks under her eyes''

''That's because she wears a glamour permanently she has done since the end of sixth year I will be glad when Ronald heads back to Hogwarts, he will be out of the way then.'' he turned his gaze on Ron

Ron glared back **''I don't know why you're taking her side over mine? we are best friends, you were mine before hers and it's not my fault she got a guilty conscience?''**

Harry swung his head around to Ron so fast he could have gotten whiplash and he hissed_** ''Are you mental we are not mates, 'Mate' I am not your friend any longer you severed all ties when you betrayed Mione and accused us both last night. you are to blame for Her nightmares, she blames herself because she can't loose Jess nor me. It is going to kill me, but it is going to rip her apart and destroy her including little Max. And yes, I am taking her side and I always will she is my sister in every single way I love her with all my heart her and the children we are a family you could have been a part of us, but you are a bastard and ruined it for yourself, we do not need you Mione done well on her own so far we both got through this so far and we will continue to do so. now sit down before I make you or I hex you on top of what Mione has done oh and Draco and Lucius are going to love your new hairdo when they see.''**_

Ron blanched at the thought of the Malfoy's laughing at him he looked like an idiot and a fool thanks to the hex Hermione gave him he still didn't understand why Harry was mad at him. when he thought it should be him mad at Harry he betrayed him not the other way around, he hid the secret with Hermione from him, he is closer to her than he is, he get to touch her and comfort her and kiss her head and he can't ever do that because she moves away. as far as he was concerned, it was Harry and Hermione who were in the wrong.

he looked around for Ginny and noticed she wasn't there he decided he would go and see her he knew she was pissed with Hermione and Harry just as much as he was. Ron got up and walked out of the kitchen in a strop leaving Harry, Minerva, Severus, Albus, Remus, Tonks and his Mother and Father. both Fred and George were at the shop today and wouldn't be back until later that evening.

Hermione blinked her eyes open once, then shut them again when she finally opened them, she sat up in bed and felt drained and emotionally spent, it was the most she had cried at all and she was irritated that she was a bag of emotions, She knew it was because everyone knew, but she also knew that deep down what Ron had done had hurt her it had felt like he had ripped her heart out her chest stomped all over it and placed it back leaving it hurt and bruised. she sighed and got out of bed she went into the bathroom to have a quick shower, she was feeling hungry now and she needed to write a reply back to her mother including a letter of consent to pull her son out of the nursery school she sighed as she felt the hot water run over her aching limbs and muscles and she relaxed herself a little. she thought over the last few hours and how her life drastically and quickly changed just from a couple words from Albus and then both she and Harry's she shook her mind, she would put it all out and get back to her normal self she couldn't let Ron get to her nor could she break she needed to be strong for both her children. Hermione shut off the shower and was both dressed and ready to go down to the kitchen within three minutes she made her way down the hall, steps and finally the kitchen once she walked in she smiled at every one's concerned face, she was glad to see no Ron ''Morning guys, i want to apologize if I disturbed you last night I must have forgot to cast my wards that I usually do.'' she smiled at them sheepishly.

Molly spoke up ''Nonsense dear now here is your coffee, I guess you're going to need it today. Now what about some breakfast are you hungry.''

Hermione's stomach growled she would be returning to Uni the day after tomorrow ''Yes please Molly that would be nice, err where's Ginny is she ok?'' she asked a little concerned but more curious than concerned.

Molly smiled while she was dishing up Hermione a plate of Bacon, Sausage, Egg and toast ''Oh she came in earlier, but she left to her room said she had homework to do or something like that.''

Hermione thought to her self _homework? she doesn't have homework. she is obviously angry and Jealous over Me and Harry really Harry is be brother what part of that did she struggle to understand, then again, it could be contagious both Ron and Ginny must have it and it's called 'i don't use my brains' syndrome Hermione snorted to her self over her last thought_ ''Oh i see?'' she replied, trying to sound satisfied she smiled again at Molly when she had a plate of food in front of her, she began to eat she was enjoying the food too.


	6. Chapter 6

Ron stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his sister's room he knocked on the door ''Ginny it's me can i come in a second?''

Ginny was sitting on her bed glaring at the wall she was pissed with the whole situation with Hermione and Harry, she didn't like Hermione, she tried to get along and she did but she wanted Harry Potter. Some would say she was obsessed with him and saw any witch a threat to her which was partly true, she wanted Harry he had the money the status and his looks wasn't that bad, but hey, she would be Lady Potter, she could do anything she wanted once she was married to him. But What to do now with this whole Hermione situation if he was that close to her and not only involved with her brats, but he was attached to them it would make it tougher for her to get Harry and claim him as her own. She would need a plan to drive a wedge between them both when she heard the door knock and her brother's voice asking to come in she was glad that she wasn't the only one unhappy with the whole thing. Ron wanted Hermione, she wanted Harry, they would both come out of this the winner. ''Yeah what you want'' she shouted back.

Ron pushed the door open and saw the anger in his sisters eyes and the glare he smirked a little at that ''Ok out with it? what's with the glare? and what have you got to be pissed about?'' he said, standing there raising his eyebrow.

Ginny shot him a look ''You know full well what my problem is Hermione and Harry this whole thing they are too close I don't like it, I hate her and those brats will be moving in shortly.'' she looked away from her brother.

Ron snorted ''Me either at least you don't have Harry or Hermione pissed with you, look what she did to me she hexed me and I can't do anything about it.''

Ginny chuckled a little ''It is quite amazing how ever I was not stupid enough to come out right and cause and argument you brought it on yourself.''

Ron just narrowed his eyes and snapped back ''Well at least Hermione did pay attention to me Harry never even bothered to give you any attention.'' he smirked at his sister when he saw the look in her eyes

''Fine! so what are we going to do about it? what can we do Hermione goes to Uni exams tomorrow, then the next day Graduation day?'' Ginny whined

Ron frowned in concentration he wasn't sure he knew they need a plan because they would soon be here ''We could always tell the brats about how they were conceived? i bet she wouldn't have told them about their father nor told the girl that she would be dying.'' he smirked at his idea

Ginny listened to Ron's plan she thought about it and it could work ''It could work I mean especially if it causes such a problem between her and the kids. then when she is heart broken and struggling to keep a float i will manipulate Harry into thinking she needs time alone.''

''And how will that help us exactly'' Ron sneered

Ginny smirked ''Yes it will be perfect think about it idiot Hermione will be heart broken and find that Harry is distancing him self from her and the kids because I will have convinced Harry that she needed time alone you then you suck up to her and apologize make an effort and be there for her be the shoulder she needs and the support as i will for Harry then bingo we got what we wanted.'' Ginny gave an evil smirk unaware that someone had just herd parts of the conversation.

''What exam do you have first tomorrow Mione.'' Harry said, smiling

Hermione had just finished her late breakfast and sent the plate to the sink, she smiled at him ''Oh i got Potion's first it is a three part exam, there is two written and then the practical exam. Then in the afternoon I have my Transfiguration exam that is in three parts also.''

''Bloody hell and I thought Newt's and Owls were bad that is just insane how long do they last exactly.''

Hermione laughed at Harry ''Well they are what makes you a master in the end Harry, it is not supposed to be easy. The first written exam, you get an hour and a half followed by a five minute break. The second written exam, you have another hour, then a half hour break before you take the final part of the exam, the practical will last two hours because they give you a potion that takes that much time the potion is to test you on your timing skills, i will need to know when certain ingredients go in and at what time that type of thing. However the Transfiguration exam both written parts you have an hour and the practical you have an hour and half so in total I will be spending eight and a half hours. Then on the morning of graduation, they will give us our results, but the head of the university will have the copy of everyone's results when they call you up they will announce your marks.''

Harry opened his mouth in shock ''Whoa rather you than me so after tomorrow you will be Youngest fully qualified Master in both Potion's and Transfiguration.''

Hermione smiled 'Don't get to excited Harry I got to pass the exams first.'' Hermione said chuckling at him.

Severus had just walked into the kitchen and caught the ending of Hermione's comment he went and took the seat at the end of the table ''Hermione you will do just fine, just relax if anything you will pass because i bet nobody will have studied as hard as you have.''

''Yea Mione you lived in the library in Hogwarts and I bet you lived in the one there as well. Severus is right, you will walk away with top marks and you deserve it anyway with the amount of time eight and half hours on exams, I think I would die if that was me.'' Harry started laughing

Severus rolled his eyes ''Yes Harry I think we all know that and you would have died if it wasn't for Hermione's insistence that you study.'' he said Smirking.

Harry laughed ''I don't deny it either I probably would have I still think it is thanks to Mione and all her help that I got the marks to become an Auror.''

Hermione smiled and patted his hand ''No not all thanks to me you did knuckle down and you did go back like I did straight after the war that's the only reason Ron is going back because he chose not to go and when he found he couldn't just walk in and be what he wanted and found that he needs those exams he got to go back.''

Harry smirked at Hermione, he thought it was the perfect payback for upsetting Hermione in the first place. ''So will you be gone before I get up then. or are you going back tonight instead.''

Hermione had thought about that before She had the nightmare ''I think I will go back this evening so I can do some last minute studying to make sure I am fully prepared.'' as she said that she was getting out her Muggle pen and paper so that she could write her letters it wouldn't do well to send a parchment to her sons Nursery school.

Harry laughed ''Ok then seems fair, even though you don't need to study.'' he watched as Hermione began to write her letters. he then turned his attention to Remus and Tonks, who were in the kitchen.

Hermione had finally finished her letter of confirmation and cleared her throat ''Harry listen to this, and tell me if it sounds ok because you must have a good reason to pull a child out of school. ''I Hermione Granger do by hear give my consent to Helen Granger to pull my son Max Granger out of school due to certain circumstances with my work and the new living arrangements he will be attending a boarding school in Scotland. if you have any questions then my Mother will be able to answer them. all the best Hermione Granger.'' she looked at Harry waiting for his thoughts

Harry listened to Hermione When she read her letter out ''I think it is perfect because he will be attending a school in Scotland in a few years and you do have work issues that have caused you too move so it is perfect and they know that the reason you are not around is because you work away a lot.''

Remus had been listening and smiled ''I think it sounds very sophisticated you are not giving anything away about the magical world or were the school is but you are being truthful in most ways like Harry said the school is in Scotland and your work is in a different place they can't argue with that.''

Hermione nodded her head and attached it to her other letter for her Mother she walked over to Hedwig and sent him on his way with the letters she went and sat back down with a smile ''Well that's one part done that means one step closer to bringing the kids back here.''

Harry and everyone was smiling away and chatting when a owl arrived Hermione was pulled from her conversation with Tonks upon seeing the owl.

''Wowcher Mione who's owl is that.''' Tonks said, looking to the window where the pure white owl with brown specs over the body was perched.

Hermione smiled ''Oh that's Max and Jessica's owl Crystal.'' she walked up and smoothed the feathers giving it a bit of toast that was still on the table ''Hey girl you waiting for a reply I won't be long.'' she took the letter from the owl when it hooted she went and sat back down and smiled at the first letter she recognized it as Jessica's writing.

_**Mum, **_

_**Nanny said I could write to you to wish you luck on your exam's Nanny said they are very special me and Max think you will ace them. when are you coming home mummy we miss you well Max misses you to but he wants Uncle Harry to come this time. Max and Granddad are grumpy because Max asked if he could have a cookie and nan said no so he went to granddad and he said yes and when nan caught him he blamed granddad. I cant wait to see you mum good luck .**_

_**l Love you lots and lots Jess xx**_

Harry watched as Hermione smiled opening the letter and was even more happy when she laughed ''What's so funny now?''

Hermione looked up with a smile on her face ''Dads in the dog house with Max seems he was up to his old tricks again playing one of the other Mum told him he couldn't have a cookie when he asked so he run off and went to dad and asked him so when he got caught he blamed dad so now mums angry at both of them.'' she laughed again ''He is doing that a lot more than he should i need to get it out of him she also wished me luck on my exam.'' Everyone around the table laughed When Tonks spoke ''Yes defiantly a Slytherin thing to do that, so who's the other one off.''

''Oh this one is of Jess and the other one will be of Max. she also said that she wants you to come Harry I think they are going to be happy when they see you.'' she opened up the other letter.

_**Hey Mum, **_

_**Don't listen to Jess, she is a grass I never went behind nan's back. when are you coming home, I miss you and good luck with your test mum you will beat everyone because you're awesome. is uncle Harry coming this time i miss him it's boring with just Granddad and Jess is irritating me all the time and i got a new game that i want to play with him it's a boys game though so no girls allowed cant wait to see you.**_

_**Love Max x**_

''Oh lovely love you too son, he has wished me luck but told me that Jess is lying about him and the cookie and went straight on to you Harry it seems he had a new game but only you can play with him no girls allowed apparently.''

Harry chuckled ''Well he did say it's a boys game Mione witch means no girls allowed i can't wait to see them i missed them so much.''

Hermione smiled at Harry she missed them both as well she missed them everyday she can't wait to just do the exams and get home to her babies. when they heard the fire flare to life and both Albus and Minerva walked into the kitchen.

Molly smiled and went to make up some more tea for both Albus and Minerva.

Minerva sat next to Hermione and smiled ''How are you this morning dear.'' Minerva looked to her and to Harry and back to Hermione

Hermione smiled at the concern in Minerva's eyes ''I am ok i suppose had a bad night last night but i am happier this morning i sent of my letter so my son can be pulled out of school which means one step closer then i got my exams tomorrow and that also means i am closer to going home and seeing them.''

Albus smiled at Hermione ''That's lovely so are you going back tonight my dear.''

''Yes this evening get some more study time in before my exam tomorrow.''

Harry snorted ''You don't need it Mione and besides do you really want to do more work you have Eight and a Half hours of it tomorrow, thank god im not going for any mastery's.''

Minerva chuckled ''Yes Transfiguration is a long test but i do know that their is longer ones than this.''

Harry laughed again ''Yea potion's i can't believe how long it takes but if anyone can do it then it will be Mione.''

Albus clapped his hands together ''Excellent so what have you planned today.''

Harry smiled ''Well i was going to ask you Mione do you fancy going to buy some stuff for the kids you know beds and stuff because i don't think we will have enough time with you in Uni and me in Training we could get the furniture and everything get it set up for them ready.''

Hermione nodded ''Perfect i was thinking that my self maybe we can stop by Malfoy Manor and grab Draco, actually no i think i would rather wait on that one it's hard enough to explain to you lot i will tell him when the kids are here.''

Harry smiled along with everyone else they knew how hard it was on her to admit it and to speak about it again would be harder ''Ok then so when we going.''

Tonks smiled ''I'll come with you guys it is boring here and i don't have to be in work till tomorrow.''

Hermione and Harry laughed but it was Hermione who spoke ''Cool you can help me choose for Jess she likes cool things she would like some of the things you wear actually and Harry can help choose Max's stuff.''

Harry grinned ''Quiditch shop too Max likes Quiditch maybe we could get a poster or something.''

Hermione rolled her eyes ''Well i already no what colour the kids rooms are going to be i will do that last. so when you want to go.''

Tonks smiled ''How about now we could grab some lunch when were out.''

Hermione nodded ''Now.'' she was dressed and ready anyway she put her cloak on and followed both Tonks and Harry out of the kitchen and to the fire ''So we floo to the leaky cauldron.''

Tonks nodded and went first calling out for the leaky cauldron followed by Harry and then finally she stepped forward grabbing the powder and saying in and loud clear voice ''Leaky Cauldron.'' she was gone in a gulf of green flames when she stepped out the other side she stood for a moment to get her balance back she wasn't a fan of flooing she preferred Aparating 


	7. Chapter 7

When She was fine She smiled at both Tonks and Harry ''Well then i think we need to go to the furniture shop i need to by beds, wardrobes, and other stuff.''

Harry smiled ''Yep then we can go to the toy store, do you want to go to London though for the furniture.''

Hermione smiled ''Yes i do would you be ok with that Tonks.''

Tonks smiled ''Yeah fine by me let's go.'' she walked along with Harry and Hermione out of the leaky cauldron and on to the streets of London she followed Hermione and Harry through the busy streets when she noticed a huge store in front of her,

Hermione entered the shop and got a trolley and made Harry carry one as well she went straight to the bedroom furniture when she got there she looked around and gasped ''Wow she will love this What you think guys.''

Tonks walked over to Hermione to see a lovely pine wood bed frame with owls engraved into the headboard and foot board and the bedding was a pale pink with stars that were in the colours of the rainbow and white and brown owls all over the cover it was perfect it wasn't childish and it wasn't to old it was just right ''I think that is brilliant Mione defiantly get that for her.''

Hermione grinned and watched as Harry put the bed onto the trolley but then was curious when he shot back over to were he originally was she noticed Harry was looking at something ''What you looking at Harry.'' she walked over towards him with Tonks,

Harry grinned ''this it's perfect i think Max would love it. What do you think?''

Hermione looked at the bed it was a pale blue frame with Dragons engraved into it and on the bedding it was a darker red with a gold trim and silver and green Dragons all over it, she mused to herself that it was a mixture of Slytherin and Gryffindor ''Perfect and it is amusing how it is a mixture of Slytherin and Gryffindor colors.''

Harry and Tonks both laughed along with her when they realized that it was a mixed house color he pulled the bed onto his Trolley as they walked over to the wardrobes.

Hermione walked over to the wardrobes she picked them both pine wardrobes that had three draws at the bottom for pyjamas and underwear she loaded them both onto her trolley with both Harry and Tonks once she had them they all went and bought a few more bedding and pillow covers for them both when she noticed that Tonks had picked up a fluffy pink shag rug for Jess and a darker ocean blue shag rug for Max she liked them thought they were perfect. she was about to go to the till when she remembered she would need some shelves and a bookcase for them both she told Harry and Tonks to wait by the till while she went to grab them both some pine wooden shelves and a book shelf each she smiled in satisfaction and went over to the till she allowed the woman at the till to scan the items.

The woman at the check out looked over at Hermione and smiled as she scanned the items ''Will you be needing any assistance with the items Miss.''

Hermione smiled ''No thank you i will be fine the car's parked around the back and i got my Brother here with me.''

''Ok then Miss i must say you have chosen well those beds came in this morning actually and they are quite popular, how old are you two.''

Hermione smiled ''Oh there six, seven the twenty eight and we are moving into a new place so i decided to get them new stuff.'' she watched as the woman finished scanning the items and telling her the price when she pulled her card out and put it into the card machine typed in her pin and waited for the beep to confirm the payment was successful. Hermione pulled her card out, thanked the woman and left the store pushing the trolley with her once she was outside, she turned to Harry and Tonks ''Tonks will you shrink the beds, Harry you shrink the wardrobes and ill do the rugs.'' she watched as they did what she asked she looked around to make sure no one could see and finally shrunk the rugs she opened up her bag and put the shrunk stuff in.

Tonks smiled ''The kids are going to love there new beds Mione.''

Hermione smiled ''Yeah they will thanks for coming with me Tonks and thank you for being so understanding about the whole thing.''

Tonks pulled Hermione in for a hug ''No problem Mione you know i love you and i can't wait to see the kids they sound perfect and quite the little trouble makers.''

Harry grinned ''oh that they are Tonks that they are, so were to now Mione we going back to Hogsmead then because we need to go to Madam Malkin's.''

Hermione smiled at Harry as she linked arms with both Tonks and Harry ''Yeah i need to get the kids some clothes i and shoes so we can go to Hogs get the clothes and then apperate to Diagon so you can go into the Quiditch shop.''

Tonks smiled ''Mione what about toys though.''

Hermione cursed ''Oh shit yea i forgot ok there is a toy shop not far from here just two block away.''

''Ok then well let's go get some teddy's and toys then.'' Tonks said as she followed both Hermione and Harry they were walking for about five minutes they were entering a giant toy store she was shocked to see just how big the store was and how many kids parents and toys were about. ''Mione how big is this shop exactly.''

Hermione and Harry both laughed when Harry spoke ''Oh yea there is an upstairs too but that is older toys we need the stuff down here to be honest.''

Tonks nodded and they began to shop for toys they spent a whole hour in the shop choosing witch toys, games and teddy's they wanted to get

Hermione and Harry watched in amusement as Tonks was playing with some of the toys she noticed Harry pull out his magical camera and take a few pictures they were laughing it was a good day when they went to the check out they had a few bored games a giant lioness, Lion, snake, Dragon, unicorn and panther as well as a teddy bear the others excluding the teddy bear were giant ones she was amused that they had got a panther because that was what her Animagus form was, Harry had bought a teddy for Jess and Tonks had bought the Dragon for Max the Panther, Unicorn and Lioness was for Jess and the Dragon, Lion and Snake was for Max all three left the shop then shrunk the items and headed back to the leaky cauldron so they could then apperate to Hogsmead get some clothes for the, Tonks and Harry arrived at Hogsmead and made their way over to Madam Malkin's she walked in and the woman came out to greet them.

''Hello what can I do for you today.''

''Oh i am in need of some cloaks here are the sizes and what colours she wanted.'' she handed over both Max and Jess clothes sizes while she began to look around for other clothed she picked up about three pairs of joggers, four pairs of jeans, two cut that came to the calf as well as long ones, two pairs of trousers four dress shirts five t-shirts three jackets for Max and for Jess she pulled out five different pairs of skirts, three pairs of jeans, three pairs of shorts, four different coloured strappy t-shirts, three normal t-shirts four pretty dresses two cardigans and two jackets she was satisfied with the clothes now all was left was to pick out some shoes she bought a pair of white sandals a pair of dapper's and trainers for Jess and for Max she got him some trainers and dapper's for him. When she heard her name being called she turned around to see Madam Malkin's ready with the cloaks. ''Thank you, i like them they are nice.'' they had two cloaks each one for best and one for everyday Jess had a pale purple colour cloak with pink trimming for best and she had one that was a deep Ocean Blue it was shiny material and perfect for best her sons every day cloak was a deep Green colour with black trims and for best was a deep red almost black if it went any deeper she was pleased she went to the counter and paid for everything and shrunk them as well once they were out she let out a sigh ''Right were to now you guys.''

Tonks and Harry grinned at her but Harry was the one to speak ''Quiditch shop we al ready got Max a broom and gloves along with goggles but now i want to get him a kit.''

Hermione rolled her eyes at him ''Fine then you go do that.'' she turned to look at Tonks ''What about you Tonks you said you needed to get something's.''

''Oh no it's ok i need to get a book that's all i wanted to get it for Remus.''

Hermione grinned ''Perfect i need to get Jess and Max some books, Harry you go get what you want and meet us outside flourish and bolts please.''

Harry nodded and walked off in the direction of the Quiditch shop while Hermione and Tonks made there way over to flourish and bolts to get some books. Another half and hour found the trio sat in the three broomsticks having something to eat and drink.

''Well i am glad we got everything today i mean i got to go back to Uni later this evening and i got my exams tomorrow I'm shitting my self to put it politely.''

Tonks smiled ''Mione you will do fine tomorrow you are going to be blitzing those exams don't worry.''

Harry smiled as he sat down with the butter beers on the table and he had heard what Hermione just said ''Yeah Mione chill you will do just fine.''

Hermione smiled at Harry ''I know but I can't help but be nervous and i am worried i won't be able to concentrate because i can't wait to see my babies.''

Tonks and Harry smiled at her Harry laughed ''I know i can't wait either Mione but you will do just fine do you want me to come with you when you go back.''

Hermione shook her head ''No thanks Harry i will be just fine.'' Hermione, Harry and Tonks all ate their meals and talked about different things and once they were finished they all flooed back to Grimmauld Place. Hermione walked into the kitchen behind Tonks then followed by Harry she quickly sent the bags and furniture to her room when she saw Albus smile.

Albus, Minerva, Remus, Severus and the Malfoy's were all staring when Hermione walked in with both Tonks and Harry laughing when Albus spoke ''So i heard you went shopping did you get what you wanted''

''Yes i did and it is all upstairs because there was just to much, Harry went into the Quiditch shop no surprise there he wanted to by more to go with Max birthday presents the Broom, Goggles and gloves I think Harry wanted to grab him some more.''

Severus raised his eyebrow at her ''You let Harry buy a broom.''

Hermione rolled her eyes ''Yes i had no say. well i did i said no but Max and Harry talked about nothing else it killed me of course he has been on the back of Harry's broom because as you all know i won't go in the air but he loves it, and quite good as well so Harry decided to buy him the full gear, so that he could be taught and Max drove me insane because he wanted one, thank god he isn't thick though he loves to read and learn knew things, he will be able to have a mixture witch i am glad at i mean nothing against Quiditch players or the game i wouldn't want my Son nor Daughter if she was interested to go into it professionally because i would like them to get a good job and be safe but I would be happy if they did want to become one as long as they made sure they had other options to fall back on take Viktor lovely guy and pen pal but honestly that man was thicker than a library book only reason he liked me was because i never gave him attention like the rest. And he never had good marks I want my kids to do what they desire I want them to be happy, but i want them to also be educated and not waste their talents.'' 


	8. Chapter 8

Minerva smiled at Hermione ''And i think they will do wonderful.''

Remus smiled at Hermione he still couldn't believe that she was a mother to twins ''When are you going back to University?''

Hermione smiled ''Oh soon i want to set the kids rooms up first and then I will make sure i have everything before i apperate back.'' she then turned to Harry ''Are the rooms set up then, and are you and Tonks wanting to help me?''

Harry laughed ''Yes the rooms are done we are in the family wing of course the kids rooms are next to each other but in the middle of mine and yours.'' He smiled at Hermione ''And how about i just assist you with the decorating you know i have no skills in decorating what so ever.''

Hermione laughed and swatted his arm ''Oh your not to bad, Tonks would you like to help me?''

Tonks beamed at Hermione she was pleased to be involved ''Yes it will be so cool.''

Hermione smiled she waved at everyone and headed out of the kitchen up the stairs and into what will be her Daughters bedroom followed closely by both Tonks and Harry ''Ok first thing's first what colour should i do the walls?''

Tonks smiled at Hermione ''Well her bed is pine with owls engraved onto the headboard and her bedding has stars so why not do pink?''

Hermione shook her head she quickly enlarged the bed and placed it against the wall she then cast the spell to paint the walls pink she looked up and saw both Tonka and Harry scrunch their noses up ''Guess not.'' she laughed she then cast the walls a nice crème colour but added a border that went around the whole room on it was different coloured owls she thought it went nice ''What you think of that then, i mean staying neutral you can add anything to the room and it won't clash.''

Harry and Tonks both high fived each other ''Wowcher Mione you have good taste.''

''Yeah Hermione it's grown up but also suitable for a child it's perfect.'' He kissed Hermione's temple he couldn't wait to see the look on Jessica's face ''So what next?''

Hermione looked at Harry ''Unshrink the wardrobe and bookcase for me and i will tell you where they are to go''

Harry did as he was told he first unshrunk the wardrobe he levitated it to different places in the room he was getting tired with it ''God's Mione pick a place would you'' he laughed at her

Hermione turned and put her hands on her hips ''Harry James Potter stop moaning will you. place it in that corner their and put the book case over the opposite side along with the desk next to it.'' she watched as he began to do it she then placed the shelves above the bed she looked at Tonks ''Will you start putting the clothes into the wardrobe please as well as putting books on the shelf please?''

Tonks smiled after laughing at both Harry and Hermione ''No problem.'' she began doing what was asked she started by putting all the tops, trousers, skirts and jackets in the hanging space then in the draws below she placed the underwear in one draw then in the other she placed the pyjamas finishing with putting all the shoes onto the shelf below the hanging space. Once she was done she smiled at her accomplishment after that she began to place the books on the shelf.

Hermione began adding the extra bits that would make the room complete she added the shag rag in the middle of the room she frowned at the floor and decided to change the floorboards from a drab brown to a nice pine color she smiled at her decision she looked at both Tonks and Harry and smiled she couldn't thank the woman enough for wanting to be involved she just wished that Ron wanted to be apart of the kids lives too she smiled when she saw Tonks finish adding the books ''Well finally done what do you think?''

Harry and Tonks both walked over to stand by Hermione they both placed their arms around her shoulders ''I think it is brilliant perfect actually.'' Tonks said smiling while Harry chuckled ''Yes Jess is going to love it.'' he looked around the room and realised he was missing something ''ah that's what's missing.'' he noticed Hermione and Tonks looking at him confused he raised his wand and unshrunk the teddies placing them in the corner of the room only he put the panther on top of the bed he then placed the board games that they chose for jess on the bottom of the bookcase he stood back and smiled ''What you think?''

Hermione smiled and laughed when she realised that she had forgotten the teddy's she nodded in approval with how Harry had placed the teddies and the board games out she chuckled when she saw Harry's face she went up and pulled him into a hug ''Thank you so much for this Harry.'' she said in a sad voice

Harry hugged her tighter and sighed ''Don't thank me i love the kids and i want Jess and Max to have a proper home.''

Hermione pulled back and smiled she then turned to Tonks she pulled the older woman in to a tight embrace ''Cheers for helping Tonks, I'm glad you are involved i was worried no one would understand''

Tonks smiled at the moment that was going on between Harry and Hermione she was surprised to find her self pulled into a hug as well she shrugged her shoulders and hugged her back although she didn't hug often ''No problem and of course i would understand you are brilliant Hermione and much more stronger than i would be if i were in your situation.''

Hermione pulled back and smiled a weak smile ''Ok I'm fine shall we do Max's room?''

Harry smiled he couldn't wait to do his room he was excited he walked in ''Mione for Max's border i think we should put snitches for him?''

Tonks and Hermione both laughed at Harry but she nodded her head she painted his walls a white while she gave Max a border with snitches that went around the whole room she smiled at him ''There better?'' but then she stopped and smirked i have a better idea she flicked her wand and then laughed when she heard both Harry and Tonks gasp.

''Mione that is brilliant you need to the owls in Jess's room''

Hermione nodded ''Yes i will but first let's do his room then i will charm Jess's room the same way.'' the three of them got to work repeating the process as they had done in her Daughters room moments ago. Once they were done, she smiled and silently left the room so she could charm her daughters owls to flap their wings like she made the Snitched hover about she smiled at her hard work she was going to make it the best she could for her kids she wanted nothing but the best for them and to make them Happy and comfortable as she possibly could with a heavy sigh, she had one more look around the room and left closing the door softly behind her she made her way down to the kitchen she was slightly quieter than earlier she sat down in one of the chairs.

Harry and Tonks just followed Hermione silently they knew she was thinking about things they went into the kitchen and took their seats as he sat next to Hermione and nodded at the rest, but at the concerned looks he mouthed 'Thinking' to them he knew that she would speak in her own time.

Hermione sat there in quiet thinking things over the kids are going to be happy at least they always say how they wished i would stay with them but how am i going to tell my baby girl that she is going to die she is six gods sake she's a baby my baby she isn't supposed to die before me Hermione let out a huge sigh she looked up and saw the concerned looks ''I'm ok guys just thinking about how I'm going to tell Jess about her illness.''

Harry grabbed her hand ''Mione we will deal with it when the time comes all we can do it act as normal as we can and create lots of fun memories for her and us we can take pictures do things go places like a family perhaps we could take her on a holiday or something the beach with the sea.''

Hermione smiled ''She would love that but we don't own anywhere near a beach.''

Lucius and Draco sat their and listened to Hermione when he coughed 'No but we do you could stay in our cottage it's in Orlando Florida.''

Harry smiled ''Brilliant we could take them to Disney world Jess and Max would love that.''

Hermione smiled and looked at both Malfoy's thank you for that offer it means a lot perhaps we could all go for a break.''

Albus sat their his eyes twinkling ''I think we could do something like that but let us talk about it another time when are you leaving us dear girl?''

Hermione smiled ''Now actually I'm going to do some last minute studying for my exams tomorrow and then graduation the day after that i can't wait to finally graduate and go home to see the kids.''

''Yes well it's the twenty first of December right now so that means only two days until we go to Mums house.''

Hermione smiled ''I know and Dad can't wait he is excited although me mum and jess will still get what we want you do know that don't you.''

Everyone in the kitchen laughed as they watched both Hermione and Harry banter back and forth they couldn't wait to meet Hermione's children they all felt sad and shocked with how strong Hermione actually was.

Hermione stood up she decided she really needed to go ''Right I'm off i shall see you after my graduation it's a shame you can't all be there.''

Harry stood up ''It's going to be fine I'll be there and i know that Draco is coming as well.''

Hermione smiled ''Yes i know and im glad to have to of my brothers there with me.''

Harry hugged Hermione followed by Draco and the others except Severus he just stayed in his seat and wished her luck ''Right well i will see you soon.''

Hermione smiled ''Bye guys.'' she left the kitchen and then apperated to the gates of witches and wizards university she smiled up at the place and headed in through the gates and up to the reception area she smiled at the lady and headed up the steps to her dorm room she smiled when she walked in because Becky was there ''Hey Beck you ok.''

a girl with long blond hair and bright green eyes smiled up at Hermione ''Hey how is everyone. how's harry?''

Hermione sat down in the chair and smiled ''Oh he's fine we went shopping then just chilled with the others/ so what you been up to?'' Hermione remembered how everyone was excited of seeing the heroine best friend of Harry potter and third member of the golden trio she was always asked about the war asked what it was like to face Voldomort she sighed she had lots of boys trying to date her and people veying for her attention however Rebecca was different she knew all about Hermione but she didn't care about the fame or the fact she is a heroine and everyone knows her all she wanted to do was make friends.

''Oh nothing just chilled around campus hit the library had an argument with Chris, he is a total twat I hate him he won't leave me alone.''

Hermione shook her head ''What did he want? don't tell me he begged you to forgive him?''

''yep the whole lot told me how he never meant to hurt me and how he wished he hadn't laid a hand on me.''

''Well he is a bloody arse he doesn't deserve you, anyway ill introduce you to Harry and Draco on graduation.''

''Cool, i haven't met them yet shocking really so when we going to see jade.''

Hermione smiled ''i was thinking now perhaps, and i am thinking of setting her up with Harry and i think Draco would be perfect for you.'' she smirked at her friend

Becky laughed ''Draco Malfoy wasn't he a prat to you though?''

Hermione smiled ''Yes well he grew up a lot the war changed him he is a hero he turned his back on Voldomort and his old beliefs and came to me to fight on the light side he is a great guy he still likes to act like he isn't but deep down he's a softy.''

Becky blushed she had heard all about the Malfoy's and she had seen a picture of Draco and she had to admit he was hot ''I know but i don't think he would understand me and Chris will cause trouble.''

''Chris will have a job to go up against Draco besides he would have to go through me and Harry as well and Draco wouldn't hut a hair on your head he isn't a violent person never was just hurtful with words when he was younger just meet him speak to him a little besides i am moving in with Harry the kids are coming with me as well so you can get to know Draco better and Jade can get to know Harry.''


	9. Chapter 9

Becky sighed ''Fine i will talk to Draco although i am not sure about Jade.''

''Why i think they would be perfect for each other Harry hates the spotlight and he hates being treated like a hero he wants to be normal and Jade is the same she hates attention and she doesn't' care for fame or money all she cares about is the person they are I mean that proves it, she never did care if I was a Heroine or popular she liked me for me.''

''Fine You win how can I argue when you're right. god i hate that'' Becky said with a groan

Hermione laughed ''Yes well i can't help it I'm afraid try speaking to Harry he will tell you what i am like you haven't seen anything yet trust me.'' Hermione said chuckling ''So we going to find Jade and do some studying?''

Becky got up of there shared sofa ''Come on then i bet she is already down there or she is hanging around in her room still.''

Hermione laughed As she got up and left the room with Becky ''Well only one way to find out let's go to her rooms first.''

Becky nodded and both she and Hermione walked down the long corridor, up on set of stairs and along another corridor until they came to stop out side Jade's room they both herd shouting ''Jade, Jade are you ok. Open the door Jade'' Hermione called into her

**''She's fine''** yelled a male voice angrily

But before she or Becky could say anything there was silence Becky looked at Hermione ''That sounded like Mark''

''Mark? as in stupid Mark.'' Hermione said because to her that voice sounded like someone all too familiar and who should be in Azkaban or dead

''Yes Mark as in stupid Mark she has been having problems with him stalking her and stuff, but she didn't want to tell you because you have enough worries with your kids he is obsessed with you as well because your friends with her.''

Hermione swore ''Fucking hell she should have told me. you should have told me'' Hermione said she without a doubt thought it was a Death eater now after saying he was obsessed with her

''Yes i know I'm sorry, but what am I supposed to do, I promised her''

''Ok go get Jackie and the nurse NOW!'' Hermione watched as Becky run down the halls to go and find there dean and Nurse Hermione pulled out her wand and began breaking down the wards he had set up she was concerned because she couldn't hear anything and the wards were quite powerful and dark Hermione couldn't' help but wonder how a kid is supposed to know this she continued anyway.

Hermione eventually broke the wards and aimed her wand at the door** ''BOMBARDA''** causing the door to blow off it's hinges she rushed in she could hear people coming she looked around at everyone** ''GET OUT OF THE HALL NOW GO GET THE STAFF''** she yelled at the other students to her surprise standing there was non other than Dolohov

**''DOLOHOV LET HER GO. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HER YOU WERE SUPPOSES TO BE DEAD OR IN ASKABAN''**

**''HERMIONE''** yelled a panicking Jade she had blood pouring from her side **''I AM SORRY I TRIED HE WANTED TO KNOW ABOUT YOU I DIDN'T TELL HIM''**

Hermione heard the others coming down the Hall she knew people could hear every word **''Come on Dolohov let her go it's me you want''**

**''YES IT IS YOU I WANT YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD YOU NEED TO PAY. BUT THIS BLOOD TRAITOR COULD BE ONE OF YOUR PAYMENTS''** Dolohov yelled with his wand pointing at Jade

**''MISS GRANGER STEP AWAY AND LET US DEAL WITH THIS''** Jackie her dean said

Hermione stepped back never turning her back on him shouted** ''GET SOME AURORS AND FAST''**

**''FINE YOU WANT ME DOLOHOV YOU QUESTION MY SKILLS BECAUSE I AM A MUDBLOOD. I TOOK DOWN VOLDOMORT BECAUSE HE DESERVED IT BESIDES YOUR MASTER WAS A HALFBLOOD HE WASN'T EVEN PURE LET HER GO AND I WILL FACE YOU''**

Dolohov seemed to think about it **''Fine get the blood traitor i won't do anything''**

Hermione looked around ''Nurse May i need you to come here and get Jade for me she is bleeding looks like the Sectumsempra curse i will be able to fix it when i am done here'' she watched as the nurse walked towards her she could see she was scared when she saw who it was Hermione spoke ''Do not worry about him he is mine to deal with just help Jade and put a freezing charm on it so it doesn't spread.''

Hermione watched as jade was levitated out of the room she stepped out into the hall **''Come on then like i said you and me let's settle this''**

Dolohov came out and followed her into the Hall he heard people scream and panic he looked up **''AHH LOVELY JUST WHAT I WANT AND NEED YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS MUDBLOOD YOU MAY HAVE FACED THE DARK LORD BUT YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME. WITH OUT WEAK BABY HARRY POTTER YOU WOULDN'T HAVE STOOD A CHANCE.''**

**''NO YOU ARE NOTHING. HARRY IS TWICE THE MAN YOU WILL EVER HOPE TO BE. I LOVE HIM HE IS MY BROTHER AND WE STOOD TOGETHER WHEN WE TOOK DOWN VOLDOMORT''** Hermione spat she held her wand up and cast a shield around everyone

**''LIES''** and with that he pulled out his wand and started casting dark spells

Hermione lift her wand and began duelling with him **''CONFIRNGO''** Hermione's eyes widened in shock as he sent fire towards her **''ARGUMENTAI''**

Dolohov was sending everything towards her he was pissed when she doused his flames in water he screamed as loud as he could **''SECTUMSEMPRA''**

Hermione cast her shield a little to late and it sliced across the top of her arm blood splattered against the walls** ''STUPLIFY''**

**''MISSED ME LOOKS LIKE YOUR LOOSING LITTLE GIRL YOU'RE SHEILD IS NO MATCH FOR ME I BELIEVE YOU ARE FIMILUAR WITH THIS SPELL MY DEAR FRIEND BELLATRIX USED IT ONCE''** he grinned

Hermione's eyes widened in shock ''crutiatious'' but before she could do anything she fell to the floor in pain and withered she could see people's look of horror on their faces. when she heard a scream she looked to see he had a hold of a young girl she remembered to be in her class she was a Muggle born like herself

Dolohov laughed like a maniac** ''ARGH SO GOOD TO SEE YOU SCREAMING IN PAIN BOWING. ON THE FLOOR WERE YOU BELONG WERE ALL MUDBLOODS LIKE YOU BELONG''**

Hermione tried to fight it but he was still holding it on her when she felt it be lifted she shouted witch shocked others **''NO DOLOHOV I DO NOT BOW DOWN TO YOU AND THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN BEAT ME IS BY CASTING A CRUTIATIOUS ON ME YOU CANT FIGHT ME OTHERWISE HOW PATHETIC''** Hermione taking the chance quickly stood up much to other peoples shock **''LET HER GO DOLOHOV YOU SAID IT WAS BETWEEN ME AND YOU''**

Dolohov couldn't believe what he was hearing he looked down in outrage **''I DO NOT NEED TO USE THE UNFORGIVABLES YOU SILLY GIRL''**

**''NO? WELL PROVE IT DUEL ME WITH OUT THE UNFORGIVABLES IF YOUR STRONG ENOUGH. I MEAN FANCY BEING BEATEN BY ME PLENTY OF TIMES DURING THE WAR''** she was baiting him now and it was setting her on edge she was wondering how long the Aurors could take

**''Hmm such a waste bet you would make a good fuck. I wonder what you're like in bed are you a screamer I would love to know but maybe I have had a taste and maybe you just disappointed me'' **he said in a low creepy voice

Hermione felt sick the way he was speaking about her when he said something about maybe he had her before it made her heart sink _could he have been one of the men to kidnap me? was he there with other wizards or Muggle's well he wouldn't be with Muggle's he was a pureblood well that means if he was then he could be the father to the kids_ Hermione felt sick, she didn't know what to say so she continued **''WHAT DO YOU MEAN.''**

**''OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT. I WAS SAYING PERHAPS I HAVE ALREADY SHAGGED YOU TOOK YOU FROM YOUR HOME NICE NEIGHBOURHOOD PINEAPPLE GROVE''**

Hermione froze there was no way he would have known that unless he was one of them Hermione instantly wanted to cry did he know about her kids and just like he had been reading her mind he said one thing that made her question herself

**''I KNOW YOUR LITTLE SECRET LITTLE GIRL AND YOU ARE NOT WORTHY''** Dolohov spoke in a hiss

_Does he know about my kids...the house he knows my area the kids, mum, dad oh my god_ just then Hermione herd some pops she decided she needed to kill him or at least stun him so the Aurors can arrest him **''FUCK YOU I WOULD NEVER SCREAM FOR YOU''** Hermione was pissed **''LETS FINISH THIS''**

**''EXPERIAMUS''**

**''STUPLIFY''**

**''CONFRINGO''**

**''AVA...**

Hermione panicked the curse was on the end of his lips when she cast a silencing hex at him **''SILINCO''** she watched him freeze for a minute **''STUPLIFY''** she smiled when he landed on the floor as stiff as a bored she limped over to the young Muggle born girl she didn't care she had blood running down her arm and was a right mess ''are you ok? are you hurt?''

the girl looked up in shock when she saw Hermione ''No I'm ok I think. Thank you so much Hermione you saved me, how can I ever repay you''

Hermione knew people were listening and things were happening around her ''Just do well in Uni and don't let people tell you that you do not deserve to be a witch'' she slumped down against the wall she looked around her arm was in pain she took deep breaths when she saw Tonks and Stebbins she smiled.

Tonks was sitting in the kitchen with the others when Kingsley walked in ''Tonks, meet Stebbins Dolohov is at Hermione's University he held one of her friends hostage Hermione is confronting him now you need to get over there now.''

Everyone in room swore Harry and Draco jumped up ''Were going with you Hermione is my sister if it is him he will kill her'' Harry shouted

Albus stood up ''Yes ok Severus, Lucius, Harry and Draco you are to apperate with Tonks and wait with the nurse it would seem one of the girls was hit with the Sectumsempra curse you will need to do the counter curse''

Tonks and everyone did just that they all apperated to the University the place was a mess people running around Tonks grabbed someone by the arm ''Oi kid I'm Auror Tonks were is everyone what's going on''

''Hermione Granger do you know her? of course you do everyone does she is confronting some Man he is messy looking they were shouting i heard of my mate Mike that she was hit with the Crutiatious curse but got up and continued fighting i am just on my way up there now she is so hot''

Tonks and everyone looked in shock and disgust ''Ok guys we need to get up there'' Tonks and the others legged it up the stairs they could here the shouting and screams as well as Hermione screaming

**''DEAR GOD HERMIONE''** Harry shouted as he began running up the stairs in front of everyone they got up and noticed it was in fact Dolohov and Hermione was duelling him now they pushed there way to the front.

Tonks ran forward just as she heard a loud thud she ran forward ''Mione''

Hermione looked up ''Tonk's Dolohov he did it he'' just then she shivered in pain she heard people whispering and she knew why when Harry came running up ''Harry''

**''HERMIONE''** Harry ran up to her and bent down to her he looked at her arm ''my gods your bleeding what on earth have you got your self into now''

Hermione laughed 'Ouch Harry don't' make me laugh it hurts the bastard used the crutiatious on me''

Tonks walked over and placed magical handcuffs on him as she woke him up ''Dolohov nice to see you again''

Dolohov looked around and saw he was in magical handcuffs he turned around and saw Hermione on the floor **''YOU LITTLE BITCH I WILL MAKE YOU PAY YOU AND YOUR LITTLE SECRET YOU WILL NEVER BE SAFE EVER''** he yelled


End file.
